


Bran and Theon Bonding

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Theon is still trying to recover from his time with Ramsay as his master. Sansa has been helping but now he's being left with her brother and doesn't know what to think.*Please read the Notes
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Bran and Theon Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is a part of what I hope will be a larger fic surrounding the recovery of Theon. His recovery will be slow going and will involve the creation of another persona to ease him into becoming Theon again. That is why he is referred to as Theo throughout this fic. Sansa prior to the events of this fic was acting as his owner. I wanted to post this in the hopes of getting feedback on what I should improve, especially as this is the first fic I've ever written. I'd also like to say I just started reading the books but I tried to research what I could via the wikis.

"You'll be a good boy for Bran while I'm gone yes?" Mistress has a hand in his hair as he kneels besides her and Theo leans into the touch. Part of his brain wants to scold himself for being greedy and demanding but he knows Mistress likes when he seeks out her touch.

"Of course, Mistress. I'll do my best to make you proud." He says it softly but his voice doesn't shake. In truth he is terrified. He knows Mistress' brother is crippled (like him), but that doesn't mean he can't harm Theo. Master Bran is still Mistress' brother after all. He could have him beaten or starved or any number of other unpleasant things and Theo wouldn't resist. He was determined to be good. Mistress deserved a good, loyal, obedient pet because Mistress was good and treated him so much better than he deserved.

"You already make me proud, sweet boy. You've been doing so well in your lessons." She ran his hand through his hair one final time before standing up. "Now come along and help me get ready."   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two hours later he is standing beside Master Bran in the entryway of the main house. Theo doesn't know what to do, he's never had a master in a wheelchair before. Is he supposed to walk two steps behind like the trainers said or is the protocol different? Should he be crawling? Mistress didn't really like him doing that but maybe Master Bran would? Master Bran seems to pick up on his unease as moments later he says, "We're going to go up to my apartment. I'd like you to walk behind me so you don't get lost." Theo nods and they start off towards the elevator.

Master Bran's apartment is obviously made to be easily accessible for him. The floors are all faux-wood tile and while it is entirely furnished there is a good amount of space between all the furniture. The tables all seem to be adjustable in height with buttons on the side. The more utilitarian objects are kept lower on any shelves with the more decorative items higher up. Bran's dog Summer approaches him and Theo reaches to touch her but then remembers his place. "It's alright Theo, you cant touch her. Summer loves attention." Theo longs to drop to the floor and pet Summer for hours but he doubts Master Bran wants to wait that long. He limits himself to three strokes before straightening back up and hobbling closer to his master. 

"Sansa had some attendants bring clothes and anything else you need up here before she left. I've been given strict instructions that you are to sleep in a bed whether that be in mine or one in the guest room." Theo doesn't know how to respond so he simply nods. He's getting better at sleeping in beds but sometimes he longs for the enclosed space of kennel or closet. Some days he wakes up panicking feeling more like Reek than Theo and Reek does not deserve the comfort of the bed his Mistress permits him. He isn't Reek anymore though he's Theo and he's Mistress Sansa Stark's. Mistress likes Theo safe and comfortable and warm and thats why he gets to sleep in his bed. 

"So, I thought we could eat lunch and then take Summer out for a bit. Does that sound alright?" Bran strokes Summer's head as he speaks. Theo lets himself feel excited at the prospect of being able to play with Summer more. He feels a phantom ache in his feet at the thought of walking for a long time but if he got to spend more time with Summer it would be worth it. 

"Of course, Master. It'd be an honor." Bran's face twisted in displeasure for a moment and Theo nearly panicked trying to figure out what he'd said wrong. Bran just continues on asking what type of sandwich he wants for lunch. Theo is still astonished by the fact that he's given choices about food. He'd grown used to fighting for scraps with the others at the training center. Before that with his previous master he'd gone weeks without food and moldy bread was a luxury.   
While they wait for the food to be brought up Master Bran directs him to sit at the table. It feels wrong to sit at the table for something other than his lessons. Mistress normally lets him eat at her feet, something he's eternally grateful for. It isn't long before a bell rings signifying the food has arrived in the dumbwaiter. Theo jumps up to grab the tray of food eager to prove his worth to Mistress' brother. He serves the plate and goes to wait by the wall out of habit until he realizes his mistake. No, no, no, no, Theo thought. It was a small mistake but his mistress had told him to be good, he was supposed to be good. Now Master Bran would think Theo was inattentive and dumb and stupid and bad. He would tell Mistress and she would sell him because Reek was bad. No, not Reek, not Reek, Theo. I am Theo. Mistress is proud of Theo. Mistress is not proud of Reek. I am not Reek. 

"Theo, come kneel beside my chair." Master Bran commands and Theo responds instantly. "You are going to kneel here and I want to hear you count to 150." Theo begins counting and Master Bran's hand makes his way into his hair. His petting doesn't feel as nice as Mistress' but its still soothing. Master Bran isn't upset, isn't hurting him, it is alright. Once he reaches 150 Master Bran speaks again. "I'd like you to eat your sandwich now. Once you are done we'll get ready to go." Master Bran hands him his sandwich and Theo is glad to eat at his feet. 

Once his sandwich had been devoured Master Bran sent Theo to fetch his coat and blanket. It is colder out than when Theo first came here and it worries him. He doesn't want to be left in the cold and shivering again. He feels guilty about being worried about it. He gets food and water everyday, sleeps in a bed, attends lessons being cold is a small price to pay for those luxuries. Master Bran's coat and blanket are in his closet and when he grabs them gasps at how soft they are. He wishes that he could hold them forever but he hasn't earned that yet. He revels in the idea that perhaps his mistress will let him work towards that as a reward. She let him do that with the rug beside his bed so maybe she would let him do it again. 

"Sansa left a gift for you." Master Bran says as Theo approaches. He has a wrapped box in his lap. Theo feels all air rush out of his lungs and he just stands there staring. Part of him is afraid its a trap. Something meant to tempt him in to doing something wrong. Master Bran holds the box out to him. Theo's hands shake as he undoes the blue ribbon and lifts the lid of the box. Within the box Theo finds a black coat that is just as soft as Master Bran's. When he pulls out he realizes that this is the same coat Mistress has spent the past 3 weeks embroidering. To the left of the chest she embroidered a wolf in white, it's her family's crest. She had told him it was for Master Rickon. Tears start slipping out before he can stop them. Mistress spent hours working on this coat for him. She did that for him. She thinks he's worthy of all that effort. He can't stop the tears so he just sits there and sobs and Master Bran lets him.

They leave after he stops crying. Master Bran let him wear his coat and Theo is so very grateful. Master Bran has been kind and patient and he prays that Master Bran likes him. As they walk several people greet his master but they rarely stop for long. When they reached the park Theo was flooded with excitement. There were dogs everywhere and even if he wasn't permitted to play with them just seeing them was soothing. "You can play with them if you like Theo." His eyes lit up as he hobbled forward as quickly as he could with Summer at his side. 

He stopped a few yards away and sat down in the soft grass, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. He didn't know these dogs but he wanted nothing more than for them to like him. The first one to approach him reminded him of Helicent because after a moment she was licking at his hand eagerly. It wasn't long before the others joined in crawling all over him, vying for his attention. Theo could hear Master Bran laughing and it wasn't long until he joined in. He must have looked ridiculous, a crippled man getting fawned over by a pack of ten dogs, maybe more. In this moment though he was happier than he had been for months.


End file.
